1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an active device array substrate. More particularly, the invention relates to a repair method of an active device array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid development of a multimedia society mostly results from the fact that semiconductor components or human-machine display apparatuses have progressed by leaps and bounds. As for the display, the cathode ray tube (CRT) is the mainstream in the display market in the recent years due to its excellent displaying quality and cost-effectiveness. However, judging from the working environment where people operate most desktop terminal machines/display devices, or the energy-saving trend informed by environmentalism, the CRT still creates many problems for its occupation of large space and high power consumption. The CRT cannot effectively meet the demands on features such as lightness, thinness, compactness and low power consumption. Thus, thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panels have gradually become the mainstream display products in the market because of its high picture quality, high spatial utilization, low power consumption and radiation free operation. Among TFT-LCD panels, TFT-LCD panels with high definition attract more attention. In TFT-LCD panels with high definition, the increase in the number of scan lines has become a trend. However, due to the consideration of aperture ratio of the panels, the rescue lines design for repairing scan lines with open defect is not available in the conventional TFT-LCD panels with high definition. Consequently, when open defects occur on scan lines, the panel is usually considered as defective, thereby raising manufacturing cost.